


Wicked Games

by Nugiha



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dysphagia, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: BAU gets their first ever intern that Emily takes an instant loathing to, time goes on and she finds out a secret about this intern and decides to make it public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wicked Games  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes, Jason Gideon has a nephew, Jason didn't get along with Emily when he was with BAU.  
> Fandom(s): Criminal Minds  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: BAU gets their first ever intern that Emily takes an instant loathing to, time goes on and she finds out a secret about this intern and decides to make it public.   
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Gideon...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Fabiola Gideon…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Julius Gideon…Richard Gere
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: Spencer, Emily, Derek, Jari, Aaron, Dave, JJ, and Penelope

Quantico, VA BAU

Not many took internships at the FBI anymore but Jari Gideon knew that if it was necessary to get some experience for his planned future career as an _SSA_ , his uncle Jason Gideon had once been the leading SSA before _quitting_ , learning about what his uncle did had made him determined not to follow in that path.

Figuring that his new coworkers would probably be older than him, the dark brown haired intern was aware that he would have to _prove_ himself.

Making sure to wake up bright and early, Jari headed right into the FBI building and then took elevator to the BAU bullpen where he was introduced to the leading SSA David 'Dave' Rossi, fellow SSA's Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. The only one to give him a hostile welcome was Emily much to his confusion.

Once he finished lunch, Jari headed back to the bullpen that afternoon and started thumbing some papers that been _presumably_ placed there by Dave when Spencer and JJ walked in.

"How's your first day going?" asked Spencer as he fixed the younger man with a concerned brow.

Jari shrugged his shoulders as he dropped one of the papers on the desk. "It's going okay I guess, why?"

"We all went through the first day once Jari, not to offend you but they can be scary for anyone." JJ replied.

"What's up with the hostility from Prentiss?" the intern asked. "I'm asking because you two would know her better than I do, is she usually like that?"

Spencer and JJ exchanged looks before the latter gestured for the shaggy dark brown haired guy to speak. "It's not you per se, she and your uncle didn't get along when he worked here." said Spencer.

While Jari could understand the reasoning, it still seemed barbaric for Emily to hate him _without_ knowing him. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Give her time, she'll warm up to you." JJ said in a warm tone.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Jari said.

If anything, the contempt and disdain from Emily only got worse over the next few days with the woman shooting Jari scathing remarks and insults anytime the latter tried to establish _civility_ with her.

Though on the bright side, his first case had gone okay with BAU and himself managing to catch the _unsub_ in no time.

Upon checking his schedule and finding out that he had the day off, Jari had gone out for breakfast with a long-haired blond named Brooke Froso-Fosdick and her family and filled them in on Emily's hatred for him.

Brooke's family consisted of her mother Mrs. Froso-Fosdick and her three younger siblings, Whitney Froso-Fosdick, Chad Froso-Fosdick, and the youngest Kimberly Froso-Fosdick, all of them had blond hair save for Kimberly who had their father's brown hair.

The last ones to finish their breakfast were Kimberly and Jari and after they were done, the group exited the pancake house and exchanged goodbyes with Brooke, Chad, and Kimberly advising him to ignore Emily since none of the three wanted to the new intern get fired.

***

BAU's Private Jet

The BAU along with Jari were on a flight back to Quantico the next day since they had just wrapped up another case, he couldn't help but be stunned when Emily sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"Er, hey." said Jari who was trying to be polite though couldn't help but question Emily's motives in his head since the long-haired brunette had been nothing but _nasty_ towards him.

Emily smirked at him which quickly sent red flags blaring in his mind. "Hi yourself."

"What do you want Prentiss?"

"I just thought you might want to read this before you get too comfortable in the BAU, Jari."

The intern narrowed his eyes at his foe. "Excuse me?"

"It's amazing what you hear after making some phone calls and going through a few records." Emily grinned before handing a document to Jari and walking away.

The document detailed unreturned phone calls from Jari to his grandparents over the years, he hadn't spoken to them due to an incident that took place a couple of years ago that led to the _accidental_ breaking of his grandfather's hip.

Obviously this was Emily's way of telling him that she _knew_ what happened, he still held guilt over it and wanted to put it in the past but that seemed _impossible_ now.

The intern spent the next few weeks walking on eggshells in BAU especially around Emily since he didn't know when or if she would use this information against him, one thing he didn't want was to be caught off-guard.

***

BAU Elevator

After he gathered his things and was about to leave work that evening, Emily had announced to everyone in the bullpen about the incident with his grandparents and how they _hated_ him for it now. Jari didn't wait for the looks and murmuring to start and ran to the elevator where he was followed by Aaron who hit the emergency switch, Derek, and Penelope.

"Are you okay Jari? I never thought Prentiss would do something like that." asked Penelope as she gave the shorter adult a concerned look.

Jari sank down the wall of the elevator until he was sitting with his knees crossed and looked down. "She had no right Garcia."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Derek spoke in a disappointed tone. "The person she's become isn't the friend I have known for years."

"You're right about that Morgan, she had it in for Jari from the start." Aaron said.

Jari had tried to be patient with Emily and give the woman time to warm up to him but it clearly hadn't worked. "I know she and my uncle didn't get along but there's no reason for her to take that out on me."

Penelope sat next to the shorter adult and pulled her friend into a hug. "There's no excusing what Prentiss did, I could understand if you wanted to take some time off."

"I can't do that, that'll make Prentiss think she's won."

"It would be understandable if you wanted to, I could talk to Rossi about it if you would like." Aaron offered.

"No thanks Hotch, I want to head home." Jari said.

Instead of being by himself for the rest of the night, Jari invited Brooke over and the two had a long talk about what had happened at BAU with the long-haired blond seething in anger at the end of his tale and wanting to find out where Emily lived.

Brooke eventually left after checking her watch and realizing that it was a quarter to midnight, he walked the blond to her car and the two hugged before parting ways.

Even though just about everyone in the BAU heard Emily's announcement, no one treated him differently or asked questions much to his relief.

Jari maintained a mask at work over the next few days and didn't even question the fact that Emily wasn't there, he only noticed at the end of the week and was informed by Spencer that the brunette had been reprimanded and put on a temporary suspension.

***

Quantico Cafe

The news had heightened Jari's mood so much that he took Spencer up on his offer to grab a cup of coffee after work, the duo walked into the cafe and gave the barista their orders before grabbing a table. Idle chit-chat was exchanged between the two men before their order got called and they made their way back to the table after grabbing their coffees.

While walking to the table, Jari tripped and accidentally dropped his coffee cup which Spencer quickly grabbed and handed it to his friend who breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him.

"I've got admit that I'm surprised that you still want to be friends with me, I thought you were close to Prentiss." said Jari after taking a sip of his mocha latte.

Spencer chuckled before shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Prentiss isn't too happy with that but I told her that what she did to you was wrong."

"I don't want to ruin your friendship with her Reid, you've known her longer."

The shaggy brown haired man placed a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Jari."

Despite the scorn Emily had given him, the last thing Jari wanted to do is make waves between Spencer and Emily. "But-"

"She can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Spencer said.

Jari felt like he had developed some real friendships with just about everyone in the BAU(save for Emily) though the intern felt _closest_ to Spencer, JJ, and Penelope after going out with them numerous times and being at their houses just to hang out and vice versa.

Speaking on friendships, he and the Froso-Fosdicks went to the bookstore weeks later upon realizing that all of them had wanted to get new books for _various_ reasons and they planned for dinner at a nearby restaurant afterwards.

Brooke, Whitney, Chad, Kimberly, and Jari were reading books in one of the aisles that evening when Mrs. Froso-Fosdick spotted them and told them to hurry up since she had made _reservations_ and they were going be late, the five managed to get a couple of minutes reading in before heading to the checkout line.

Going into work the next morning, the intern headed for his desk and frowned upon realizing that Emily's suspension had come to an end since the long-haired brunette was at her desk. The two ignored each other for most of the morning until Emily approached him and apologized for outing his non existent relationship with his grandparents.

One of things Jari was skilled in was detecting a lie, he didn't know whether or not Emily was apologizing in order to save face but he knew that it _wasn't_ genuine and chose to say nothing until the woman went back to her desk.

***

BAU Private Jet

BAU had caught a case and the squad was currently on a flight to the location, Jari was running over Emily's feigned apology in his mind when JJ sat next to him while Aaron sat across from the duo.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked JJ who had noticed her friend's distant look from where she had been sitting.

Jari stared off into space until he felt JJ grab his hand in order to get his attention. "Prentiss apologized to me."

"And?" Aaron asked.

"She's not sorry for what she did Hotch, I could tell."

JJ frowned at the other end of the plane where Emily was talking to Spencer and Derek. "I've been her friend all these years but now I've taken my rose colored glasses off and seen someone that I didn't see before."

Aaron sighed to the long-haired blond. "JJ, she's still apart of the team and we all have to work together." he said.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Jari said.

"Can I ask you something Jari? What was the big incident that your grandparents are so mad at you for?" JJ asked her younger friend.

"It's stupid JJ, it started back when I was staying with my grandparent's as a teenager. I smeared peanut butter on the toilet seat of their bathroom and my grandpa was fuming when he saw it, he chased me out of the house and then accidentally fell and broke his hip. My grandparents refused to speak to me again after that though I felt really bad about what happened."

Aaron couldn't help but shoot a sorrowful glance at the younger man. "I'm guessing Emily didn't know that part."

"I messed up and no matter how many times I've tried to make things right, it doesn't work." Jari said.

Lies had been spread within the BAU during the next few days and Jari was at the center of it all, Emily had told anyone who would listen that he had not only refused her 'genuine' apology but called her _foul_ names to boot.

The intern was heading to lunch that afternoon when he was stopped by Spencer who assured him that no one believed the rumors, sighs of relief came since he had thought that people _might_ believe due to Prentiss being with the BAU longer.

After that fear was wiped from his mind, Jari was able to enjoy lunch at one of the nearby restaurants with Spencer, JJ, and Penelope who _preferred_ eating in her lab but had been convinced to go out with the rest of them for a change.

The vendetta that Emily continued to seek against Jari had begun to strain her relationship with the rest of the team who found her behavior apalling, many arguments between her and one or all of the BAU had took place weeks later. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt since the team had probably been solid before he joined but everyone had assured him that it wasn't his fault.

***

Penelope's Car

Work had just ended that evening and Jari was preparing to go home when the white sportscar he owned refused to start, the intern had been checking under the hood as Penelope walked into the parking lot and offered to give him a ride home after he told her about the car.

"I'd be insulting you by asking if you still remembered where mine was." said Jari as he leaned back in the passenger seat as his blond glasses-wearing friend took off towards the road.

Penelope spared her friend a grin before turning her focus back to the street. "You're right about that Jari, we could go to mine for a bit and hang out there if you didn't want me to drop you off right away."

"Sounds like a plan Garcia."

"I hope you still don't think the way Prentiss treats you and the rest of us is your fault."

Jari turned from the mid-back length blond and looked out the window. "It just seem like I've caused nothing but problems since I got there."

"That's not true! Sometimes people transfer their hostilities to the relatives when the actual person that they have them towards isn't around to bear it." Penelope said.

The decision of what movie Chad and Jari had planned to watch first for the movie marathon they had planned hinged on a bet that the two of them made weeks later about whether or not the former could beat him in a game of _Halo_ , Chad had come out the winner after a close match and chosen _Hidden Figures_.

It wasn't a bad pick and once the film ended, Chad had gone to the kitchen for drinks and snacks while he looked through the film selections to find the next one.

Scowls from Emily had greeted Jari while heading into BAU the next morning but the intern had gotten used to it, he paused while walking to his desk while catching Spencer, Derek, JJ, and Penelope's motion to meet them in the conference room. He went to the conference room where the quintet talked for a bit and made plans to go to the park later, they then mutually ended the conversation since no one wanted Aaron or Dave to come looking for them.

Emily's questions as to what the quintet had gone to talk about went _unanswered_ and as the lunch hour approached that afternoon, they all headed to the park and were enjoying each other's company until JJ and Penelope spotted some kids who couldn't be more than nine throwing _acorns_ at two senior citizens.

Derek and JJ scolded the kids and forced them to apologize while the others made sure that the elderly man and his equally elderly wife were okay, the seniors thanked the quintet for their help before going on about their day.

The intern went for ice cream with Brooke, Chad, and Kimberly a few days later and Kimberly had ordered cake and had to take her presciption meds before she was able to swallow it, the long-haired brunette had been diagnosed with _Dysphagia_ when she was younger.

After saying his goodbyes to the Froso-Fosdick siblings that afternoon and promising they would get together again soon, Jari headed out to his car and decided to go home since he had no other plans that day.

***

Epilogue

Watching as Emily managed to alienate herself from the rest of BAU, Jari wasn't too surprised when the long-haired brunette eventually requested a transfer. The day the woman left BAU for good, Jari had wished her luck and was given a sharp nod in return.

The atmosphere had lightened upon Emily's departure from the squad, he couldn't regret becoming an intern especially since it had given him a father figure in Aaron who he talked to more than his own father and friends within the rest of the squad who supported him after one of their own outed his secret and were always there for him even when he didn't want them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
